Star Fox: Blue Moon
by Flamerus
Summary: After the battle to end the invasion of the Apparoids, the Starfox team returns to their home planet to flourish in their victory - but to witness the rebirth of a generation...  But as time progresses, things get a little interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Journal Log 22 - 2192 - 0081 hours**  
**Aboard the Great Fox Assault Cruiser - Civilization time: 8:04 a.m.**

_It had been the end of the Apparoid Queen, as I recalled the earlier events that such destruction had occurred among the people of Corneria. Innocent lives lost, yet we were successful in destroying what almost destroyed our home..._

_Krystal had a severe headache once we reached our home base in a small remote island fifteen miles away from Corneria, and was immediately transferred to the sickbay._

_As I made my way down the corridor to get a Beck's Beer from my refrigerator...temporarily. I look at the perspiring glass reflecting the image of me with my darkened fur mostly because it was from the smoke of the Arwing seeping through open cracks from the impacts of explosions, and mostly from the blood of the Apparoids. I thought to myself, "The heck have I gotten myself into?"_

_This is Fox, over and out..._

* * *

The following morning at HQ Fox and Falco sat comfortably on a long black sofa in a lounge playing Space-Invaders, practically because of the absence of entertainment from previous missions. Besides blowing up stuff, and getting enemies on their tail constantly - for instance: Falco?

"Hey," Falco called out over his shoulder while keeping his eye on the T.V. screen "Slip could you gimme some of that Vodka? It's spring break man."

Slippy muttered a curse without looking at Falco then he threw a freshly made Vodka in a shot glass at a perfect arc. Falco catches it.

"Thank you Sir Useful," said Falco with enthusiasm holding out his freshly made perspiring beverage without paying any attention as to what he's doing.

"Y'know you're going to loose." Peppy chuckled while reading a magazine on Fortune.

"Oh come on Pep you know you're joking-" before Falco could finish - he lost. "You son-of-a-good-for-nothing-flying-!"

"Who wants Biscuits" Rob asked as he carried a plate of baked biscuits walking at a steady pace with his mechanical legs interrupting Falco who angrily threw down the remote-controller.

Fox got up from his seat then said "I better go check on Krystal," sounding a bit concerned. "It's been over a day now and they haven't notified me whether she was okay or not."

Falco looked at him and smiled, "You haven't even changed one bit Foxy."

Fox looked back at Falco blankly, then he nodded and turned around walking out of the room.

As he walked down a corridor he bumped into a doctor named: Melik, a medical school graduate from Washington Huskies.

"How is she," is all Fox had asked forgetting the formality.

"She is well," Melik answered giving Fox some relief, then he added. "But I ask you not to disturb her greatly."

Before Fox entered he stopped at the entrance of the door seeing Krystal lying on the bed fast asleep, breathing steadily as her chest raised up and down slowly. The heart monitor beeping every 5 minutes.  
Fox smiled then made his way over, following what the doctor demanded.

When he reached her, he sat down on a chair on the right side of her. Placing his hand on her forehead gently, still keeping that smile as he stared at her innocent face.

"You're going to be okay," he whispered then his right eye developed a tear.

Just as he moved his hand away - she awoke.

"Fox," she whispered. Smiling passionately.

"Hey, the doctor said you're going to be well by tomorrow," he spoke softly bending down a little as he smiled back at her with affection while clasping his hands firmly on her left hand.

"I know," she replied nodding. "I can read telepathically remember?"

Yeah, Fox thought to himself forgetting about that. Just as he smiled, his eyes began to water up.

"Don't be sad, please." She said slowly moving her left hand out of Fox's locked hands up to his right cheek, placing it there.

Fox nodded again then placed his right hand on top of hers. "I'll take you out to dinner tonight," he said. "Someplace wonderful."

Krystal smiled and nodded then said, "That sounds lovely, just the two of us like our last mission at Dinosaur Planet."

"Well, I better get going though... who knows what Falco must be doing." He said sounding a bit humorist. That got Krystal to giggle.

Before Fox would leave her at ease, he took her left hand and kissed it closing his eyes - holding it firmly to his lips in total silence.

"Our relationship cannot have been this strong," she whispered.

"It didn't appear that way when we first met," said Fox with a wink pulling away from her hand.

Krystal giggled again, but she knew deep inside, after that, Fox finally left the room.  
She turned back over to her sleeping position, but this time she sobbed a little.

'Don't leave me alone ever again, Fox. She thought to herself placing her left hand on her chest and folded the other one over it.

Fifteen minutes later, Fox arrived back in his quarters. Looking around his room in silence, what caught his eyes was a little picture-frame of his father in a military uniform with a group of other relatives he knew. But he never got to met one of them, but her face was a little blurry.

After a few moments of looking over the picture, Fox took a bottle of a Samuel Adams: Black Berry Witbier, taking a sip he then found a little tape cartridge attached to the back of the picture frame then took it off, flipping it from side to side, it read: Project Kursed.

Where did you come from? He thought.

He placed the tape inside his tape recorder then push the play button.

"August 21, 2019  
Log 05

It is going as according to plan, specimen prototype 002 is functioning properly.

September 01, 2019  
Log 07

Our fears has been revealed, we have been attacked by some strange creature! I have injected subject: Kurse with the only serum needed to withstand the environment... Krys- I love..."

That was the end of the tape recording, whatever this "thing" was, was gone for quite awhile. Fox returned the tape recorder to its original state.  
He shook his head for a brief moment to get the thought of such tyrannic creature out of his head, turned around to face his bunk bed then laid down shutting his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Velvet Rose

The following morning around 7 a.m. after sleeping for nearly 9 hours. Fox got up from his bed wearily, rubbing his eyes he got off then walked over to the kitchen area to make breakfast for himself: 2 eggs, 3 pieces of bacon, and tea.

He made his way down the hallway back towards the room where Krystal was. When he entered the room, it was still dark since the curtains were still draped across the window. But she was still there, sleeping peacefully with her chest rising after each deep breath.

Fox carefully laid the tray he carried his meal on on a small table near the bed. The room had a lovely rose smell to it, so he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

A moment of silence dawned then Krystal spoke softly "Good morning Fox," she smiled.

"Thought I could bring ya' some breakfast," he said as he pulled a chair over underneath him.

"You're too much," she laughed.

"And not too less."

So they stayed there together eating breakfast, listening to a morning T.V. news broadcast.

Just as they were eating, Krystal swallowed then said. "The doctor said that I was to be well by a couple more hours, isn't that great Fox?"

"That's more than great Krystal," Fox answered with a big smile "that's fantastic."

Just then a sudden news alert interrupted their conversation.

"This just in, an armed bank robbery happened in Saint Francis where three robbers armed with automatic rifles stole a thousand dollars in cash," said the news reported "local authorities have no clue as to who these robbers are due to the damage of security cameras before the robbery. If any witnesses do call the police."

Fox looked at Krystal for a brief moment. He knew who these "robbers" were, but Krystal knew something was stirring in that situation.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly kissing her hand then stood up.

"Fox!" But he ignored her. She reached out with her left hand once again and shouted "I'm pregnant!"

That surely got his attention only stopping him by the door. "I know," was all he could possibly say for he couldn't find the right words to speak. He was gone.


End file.
